


gamid

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Other Padmaavat fics [1]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: 5 Things, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: There is a woman who speaks to Mehrunissa on her wedding night about Alauddin’s adultery and murder. Five names and identities she might have had.
Series: Other Padmaavat fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611814
Kudos: 6





	gamid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> Title means “nameless” in Arabic.

  1. Muneera is just another one of Mehru’s many stepmothers, a shadow to the Sultana that her mother was in her dimmest memories, but she has a way of shedding light upon the darkest corners of the palace, and it is she who illuminates the first of Alauddin’s treacheries to come.
  2. Najla, Mehrunissa’s half-sister who is six months younger than her, Najla of the wide eyes, Najla who has never taken anything seriously. Najla who tells her as though it were scandalous gossip and does not understand why Mehru blanches.
  3. The other woman herself confesses to Mehrunissa, half-ashamed and half-terrified. Rasha is as lithe and petite as a young gazelle, but Mehrunissa has no energy left to be jealous of her.
  4. Huma is named for a bird that lives in a quiet area and brings joy whenever it flies to the city – ironically enough for an insignificant, spiteful courtier who always tries to make herself helpful by being the one to know everything.
  5. The murdered courtier’s daughter comes begging for justice, hoping that the Sultan’s favorite daughter will be able to do something. _Thuraya_ , her name is, _star_ , and she is the first of many stars whose flames Alauddin will dim forever.




End file.
